First Week as Captain
by Super Reader
Summary: It's Holly's first week at the LEP as a captain. She's really happy but has a couple of adventures. From test driving wings, to catching rogue gnomes to going on a date with Trouble Kelp. All in all a very eventful week. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't stopped my other story but I wanted to put this one up to. I own nothing except plot.

First Week as Captain

Chapter 1: A Test Drive 

Corporal... er... I mean Captain Holly Short walked into the LEP building 15 minutes early, smiling happily. Today was her first day as an LEP captain and she wanted everything to go off without a hitch. Mostly for two reasons 1) as she was the first female captain she was sure she'd be singled out if something went wrong and 2) her initiation ceremony hadn't exactly been perfect. There had been issues with Commander Root's brother Turnball.

She shuddered slightly as she remembered how close she and her comrades had come to being killed. As she walked down a hall that led to her new office she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

It was Captain Trouble Kelp. He had been in on the initiation disaster and had nearly been force fed a tunnel blue spider.

"Hey Trouble. What's up?" She asked brightly.

He laughed. "Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were after the Turnball incident."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "How **I **am? You were the one who almost lost all of your magic."

"Still." He said grinning. "Look I also wanted to ask you..."

"SHORT! Get in here now!" Roared Commander Julius Root's voice.

Holly winced and looked at Trouble, "Sorry Trouble. I'll talk to you later. I gotta go."

She waved her hand slightly and went down the hall. What she didn't know was that Trouble gazed at her as she walked away.

_She really is pretty. He thought wistfully, I wonder if I asked, she would go out with me. _

He shook his head slightly and walked in the opposite direction. Captain Ash Vein looked at him smirking, he had seen the whole thing. The young captain made a mental note to ask Trouble about this later.

Holly poked her head in the Commander's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

Root looked up and said, "Yes. There's something I think you could help my colleague with." He gestured at someone at the other end of the room.

Holly looked to see a centaur sitting at a computer. She was immediately intrigued. She had never met a centaur before.

The centaur got up and walked over to her. "Hello. I'm Foaly, technical consultant to the LEP." He held out his hand.

She shook it warmly. "Captain Holly Short. Pleased to meet you."

He smiled and Root rolled his eyes. "Sorry to break this up but I wanted you to help Foaly test drive his new wing set."

Holly looked up. "Why me sir?"

Root's face became a couple of shades redder. "Because I said so. Now both of you get to work."

He turned away from them and Foaly and Holly meekly left the room.

"Is he always like this?" Holly asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah. But you got lucky today. Usually he would've shouted by now. Now do you think you could help me with a test drive?"

Holly nodded ruefully, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to do but she liked this centaur and she didn't want Root to hear her complain.

"How can I test drive them?" she asked as the two of them entered a room she knew was called the Operations Booth.

"You can take them into the training room and just try them out. They are brilliant if I say so myself." The centaur said smugly.

Holly raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok. So where are these brilliant wings?"

Foaly went into a cupboard and came out with a pair of wings. Holly had to admit that they looked good. Very sleek and slim but also looked extremely powerful.

"Nice." She said taking the wings from him. "I'll be back in about half an hour to bring them back with a report."

Foaly nodded at her before he turned to a computer.

A/N: What do you think? This story is kind of a one shot but what the heck. Review! Oh and it isn't a Holly/Foaly ship (ew). No offence to Holly/Foaly shippers.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Break

A/N: I own nothing! Except plot. :)

Chapter 2: Lunch Break 

Holly was resting her head in her hands in the cafeteria as Trouble set his tray next to her.

"Hey Holly." He looked at her, she had no food tray. "Not hungry?"

She looked up and he could see that her face was slightly green. "No. Root had me test-drive some new wings. I didn't expect them to be so fast so I flew pretty much out of control for about 15 minutes. After that I turned in the wings early and hurried here. I don't think I could stomach anything right now."

Trouble grinned sympathetically. "Sorry to be the one to tell you this but Root and Foaly do this to all new recruits. Those wings are meant to go out of control. Basically it's to see if you have the guts for this job. I had to go through with it. You were lucky though, you didn't throw up."

Holly looked surprised. "But that's not fair...I mean... it's not... ugh!"

"Got the 'test drive thing' huh?" Captain Ash Vein said putting his food tray across from Holly. "To bad, but remember, you'll never have to do it again."

Holly smiled weakly. "Thanks. Maybe I can stomach something now." She got up and went over to the food line.

Vein looked at Trouble. "Like her, huh?" he asked slyly.

"Uh huh." Said Trouble before realizing what he just said. "Wait. No I don't. She's just a friend."

Vein looked at him skeptically. "Right. You know you **could** ask her out or something."

"Maybe. We'll see" Trouble said but stopped as Holly sat back down.

"Hey." She said looking at Vein. "I didn't catch your name. I'm Holly Short."

Vein looked up at her. "Ash Vein, but you can just call me Vein."

She shook his hand and began eating her salad. 15 minutes later a bell rang through the building, signaling the end of lunch break. The three of them got up and left the cafeteria. As they passed the Ops Booth Foaly stuck his head out.

"Oh good there you are. Root wants you and Trouble in here right away." He said to Holly.

She and Trouble exchanged a glance.

"Ok." Trouble said. "See you later Vein."

Captain Vein grinned and walked down the hall.

The two elves followed Foaly into the Booth. Root looked up as they entered. "There is a group of rogue gnomes of the surface. We need you to bring them back. Short as this is your first Retrieval mission, I want you to take orders from Kelp. Foaly will brief you on the mission."

Trouble looked to see Holly's face turn a slight red. He knew that she didn't especially like taking orders. This was one of the things he liked about her.

"Don't worry." He whispered so only Holly could hear. "I won't give you to many orders."

She grinned at him and then looked at Foaly to hear what he was saying. Trouble was very glad that she did look away because he could feel his face blush at the smile she had given him.

_Get a grip Trouble! He mentally yelled at himself. _

"Trouble? You in there?" Foaly asked.

"Huh? What?" Trouble asked.

Foaly smirked. "I said, are you ready to go?"

"Um sure. Yeah absolutely."

"Then get going already." Root shouted.

Holly and Trouble hastily grabbed some wings (not the out-of-control ones) and hurried out the door.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Trouble asked.

Holly giggled. "You really weren't paying attention were you?"

When he shook his head she said. "It's simple, all we have to do is corner them in this location Foaly will send to us when we get to the surface, capture them and be back by nightfall."

"Nothing's ever that simple." Trouble muttered as they entered a shuttle port.

A/N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3:On the Surface

A/N: I own nothing! Except plot. :)

Chapter 3: On the Surface 

Trouble and Holly crept from the chute E37 in Paris and activated their wings. They flew 50 feet in the air and proceeded dead north. As it was still day they were careful to shield.

"Where do we go from here Foaly?" Holly asked into her LEP helmet.

They both heard typing in the back round before Foaly answered. "You should fly to the outskirts of Paris. There you should find an old warehouse, where those gnomes are hanging out until sunset."

"Ok, thanks." Trouble said and turned off his mike.

In 45 minutes they were hovering over an abandoned warehouse.

"Is this it?" Holly asked.

Below ground Foaly rolled his eyes. "No, it's some **other **abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Paris."

"Ok ok. You made your point. No need to get snippy." Holly retorted.

The two elves landed on the ground and crept to the door.

"What do we do?" Holly asked. "Just burst in and start blasting?"

"No. We should find a way in and surprise them." Trouble said.

"Ok... wait I have an idea." Holly said. She flew back up into the sky and started looking around. Or that's what it looked like to Trouble.

As she came back down he said. "What was that?"

She looked at him. "Well, I took a shot of the entire building. Now I have the blueprints and can see if there's an opening."

Trouble looked at her incredulously.

_Well duh! He screamed in his head. Why didn't I think of that??_

Aloud he said, "Good job. Can you send me a copy?"

She nodded and sent a copy of the blueprints to his helmet. He opened them and began studying the building.

"Looks like there's a small opening at the left corner of the building." Trouble said. "Let's go."

Holly followed him. After all he did have more experience at things like this. They found the opening and entered.

"Now what?" Holly asked pulling out her Neutrino.

"Turn on your x-ray filter." Trouble said. "Then we can see which room they're in."

It was now Holly's turn to yell at herself.

_Come on Short! She said in her head. That's elementary! _

She smacked her head and turned on the x-ray filter. She looked around. In a room at the other side of the building she saw very faint outlines of people... er...gnomes. She pointed and followed Trouble to the end of the hall. In 2 minutes they had reached the door to the room and he paused.

"Well go on." Holly said.

"Look we need a game plan." Trouble said. "They might have blasters."

"Come on, there are only 5 of them. We can take them easy." Holly scoffed.

Trouble shrugged. "It only takes one to blow your head off."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to do something."

"Fine." Trouble said irritably. "Let's just start blasting."

Holly grinned. "Ok!"

She kicked the door open and was inside blasting before she heard Trouble say. "I was being sarcastic."

As 2 gnomes hit the ground he shrugged and started blasting along with her.

The gnomes had been so surprised that they barely put up a fight. In less than a minute all five were lying on the floor unconscious.

Holly grinned at Trouble. "See. That wasn't so hard. Was it?" She asked cheerfully.

Trouble tried to glare at her but didn't quite pull it off. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten killed! You better hope I don't tell Root about your impulsive behavior."

Holly merely continued to grin. "Well it's my 'impulsive' behavior that caught these guys and saved you and Root in the initiation."

Trouble didn't reply. The truth was the truth after all. 

"Ok fine. Just be more careful next time." He said as he started hand cuffing the gnomes.

Holly nodded and contacted Foaly. "Foaly we got them, we'll be down there in a couple hours."

"Good work." The centaur said before he cut the connection.

A/N: Review!


	4. Chapter 4: One Week Later

A/N: I own nothing! Except plot. :)

**Chapter 4: One Week Later**

Holly was sitting at her desk as Trouble came in.

"Hey Trouble. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk. May I?" He asked pointing at a chair.

She nodded looking a little confused. Trouble didn't really notice. His mind was on more important things. He was going to ask her out. Vein had finally convinced him to.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Trouble. Can I come in?" Vein asked.

Trouble grinned. "Sure. What can I help you with?"

"Actually I'm here to help you." Vein said.

"Huh?" Trouble asked.

"About Holly."

Trouble scowled. "What makes you think I need help with Holly?" he asked.

Vein rolled his eyes. "Come on. It's so obvious that you've got a huge crush on her."

Trouble turned red. "I don't!"

Vein looked at him. "Yeah right. You're always starring at her, you blush when she smiles at you... do I need to go on?" he asked.

Trouble groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah pretty much. But I don't think she's noticed."

Trouble sighed. "That's good."

"So now that you admitted it to me, why don't you ask her out?"

Trouble looked away. "No way!"

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. 1) She doesn't like me that way and 2) I don't want to break my friendship with her."

"Come on Trouble!" Vein said. Just ask her out. I think she likes you too."

"You really think so?" Trouble asked.

"Yeah. Now go ask her." Vein pushed the Captain out of the room."

End Flashback 

Holly was looking at Trouble in a concerned way. "Trouble? You ok?" She asked.

He shook himself. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you want to ask me something?" Holly asked.

Trouble gulped turning a slight red. "Um... I was wondering... if you... uh."

"Trouble, just spit it out." Holly said.

Trouble took a deep breath and said in a rush. "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmesometime."

He half hoped that she wouldn't understand. But she did.

Holly grinned. "Sure. I was kind of hoping that you'd ask me soon."

He looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"Yup." Holly said. "What did you have in mind for a date?"

Trouble grinned. "Well maybe tomorrow night we could go to a movie and to dinner."

"Sure." Holly said. "You could pick me up at my house at 7'o'clock."

Trouble got up to leave. "Sure. See you then."

Holly smiled again and he left her office. As he closed her door he ran into Vein.

"Well?" Vein asked.

Trouble just grinned. Vein smiled back.

"See. I told you!"

**A/N: One more chapter and there is a sequel (which I personally like better than this one). Review to let me know if I should post the sequel.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

A/N: I own nothing! Except plot. :)

**Chapter 5: The Date**

Holly checked herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good. She was wearing an emerald green blouse, a black skirt and black shoes (not high heels). She couldn't believe that she was wearing a skirt but she wanted to look nice for Trouble. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she really did like him.

_Maybe more than like. Came a voice in her head. Shut up! She told herself. _

There was a knock at the door. She walked to it quickly and pulled it open. Trouble was standing there. As he saw her he caught his breath. She looked stunning.

"Holly! You look great!" He said.

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You look nice to."

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Do you want to get going?"

"Sure. Let me just get my keys." She ran into her living room and grabbed her keys. She returned to Trouble and they left.

They walked to a restaurant at another part of Haven. Holly caught her breath as they stopped in front of it. It was the Taj Mahal, (I couldn't think of anything else at the time) the most popular restaurant in Haven.

Trouble smiled at her as they entered the building. They went over to a table and sat down.

A waitress came over. "What can I get you two?" she asked smiling at the couple.

Holly looked up from the menu. "A mineral water please."

Trouble ordered the same.

For a while they said nothing. Trouble racked his brains for something to say when Holly started giggling.

"What?"

"I was just remembering the looks on the gnomes' faces when we came in and started blasting."

Trouble started laughing to. "Their expressions were nothing compared to Root's when you shot him with that paint ball gun at the initiation."

They were both laughing now and from then on they had no problem talking. An hour later they left the restaurant and went to the movie theater across the street. It was a very good film but Trouble barely saw it.

He was to busy thinking about Holly sitting next to him. He liked being so close to her. She was so pretty. And not just that. She was a nice person, brave, fun... he could go on forever.

After the film ended they slowly walked to Holly's house talking the whole way.

Outside Holly's door Trouble turned to her. She was looking up at him. (He's a little taller than her).

"I had fun tonight." Holly said.

"Er... Good. Maybe we could do it again some time." He said.

Holly smiled. "I'd like that." She bit her lip, as if thinking about something. She came to a conclusion and looked up at Trouble.

He was about to ask her something when her lips touched his. He was surprised for a moment and then started kissing back. She broke away in a few seconds and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She said softly and went into her apartment.

Trouble grinned, put his hands in his pockets and began whistling as he walked home. Today had been a very good day. He couldn't wait for the next date.

_I'll have to remember to thank Vein for convincing me to ask Holly out. He thought as he entered his building._

_**THE END**_

**A/N: It's over! I'm happy and sad. Oh well. **


End file.
